Talk:Rennsport Redefined/@comment-27123099-20170607172100
I finished up this event last night. I was on 5.4 and completed it, plus got through Stage 6 in a couple of hours time. I raced these final 2 stages with Tilt A, Brakes Low, Steering Low, TC Off. I usually race with TC On, but this car is very stable and I had little to no trouble avoiding skids even without the TC. Skidding generally only occurred when I hit another bot (or they hit me), or the few times when I went into a turn too quickly. In those cases, I just force-quit and restarted knowing I was going to fail. My final PR was 88.1 3332323 at a cost of 295GC. More expensive than I like, but seems to be about average for events these days. There's been a steady GC requirement from FM that's been increasing over time. Quite frankly, considering all the comments here, I had expected worse for this event. But, I honestly didn't find any of the races outright difficult, it was just managing the restrictions. In other words, the bots were not the problem (speed-wise), it was keeping myself on-track and not skidding more than allowed (though this was occasionally unavoidable due to the actions of the bots). Starting out on 5.4, I had spent several attempts on it earlier yesterday and I kept going off-track for more than the time allowed. When I came back to the game last night, my final R$ upgrades had completed and I was able to beat it quite easily. I slowed at the finish to drop my average a bit, but had to cross to stay in 1st and I ended up with an average of about 118mph. 6.1 proved to be somewhat difficult for me just due to the short race and the bots seeming to always be in the way. Nice to be able to go off-track though to avoid the bots taking up the whole track sometimes. I think I spent maybe 5-6 attempts on this tier. 6.2 I ended up completing on my first attempt. My time to beat was 28.170s, however I think in order to reach the required average speed, you'd need to beat it regardless. So the time is somewhat meaningless for this event I think. I was concerned during this event because as I reached the end, my average had dropped and I wasn't sure if I could get it back up before the finish. Thankfully though, I reached the average just before the finish line and finished with a time of 27.662s, Whew! 6.3 was the toughest event of the evening for me I think. I could only hit 192mph just before Eau Rouge, but that was kind of nice because I knew if I hadn't hit it there, I could fore-quit and try again. I could pass the first 2 bots easily, but the 3rd seemed to always be in front of me right at Eau Rouge which made reaching the 192mph difficult on several attempts. Not positive how many attempts this one took me, but a shot in the dark says maybe 15-20? Again though, not complete races, so time-wise, it was maybe 30-40mins. 6.4 was difficult only for the no off-track and 1 skid restriction (which is true for most of Stage 6), the bots were slow enough to allow me to get into the lead without much trouble. I did also run into the issue of the bots colliding with each other before Eau Rouge. Several times, I either forced myself off-track avoiding bots, or the bots collided into me pushing me off-track. Force-quit, restart. A few attempts in, I managed to get through Eau Rouge unscathed and I made my way to 1st place. I nudged the 1st place bot (Santos or Martinez, I can't recall which), in order to try to create some additional space. Turned out to not be enough however. I had what I thought was a decent lead, but as I slowed for the Chicane on lap 3, I was losing my lead quickly. I did manage to regain some of it as I made my way towards the finish line, but I came up just shy, with a lead of about 350yds rather than the 405yds needed. I made another 5-10 attempts before I got a clean run in and this time, I must have nudged the 2nd place bot well enough because I built up a lead of over 1000yds (that I noticed anyhow) and I managed to win with a lead of over 600yds. I didn't bother slowing too much knowing that 6.5 was much easier. I finished with a time of 5:34.078 to Santos in 2nd at 5:43.732. 6.5 I beat on my 1st attempt. I opted to go with the 10sec wait. I usually race with the behind car view, but I could not see the stopwatch from that view, so I changed the view to the next one until 10sec had elapsed then I changed my view back for the rest of the race. I caught up to the bot (can't recall who) around Blanchimont, and at the Chicane, I spun him out (probably unnecessary, but fun!) and went on for an easy win. Overall, this event did prove to be somewhat difficult, but I've certainly seen worse. I think adding more upgrades than I normally do helped this. While I was still below the recommended PR, I usually try to go for even further under to save on GC. This time though, I knew I wouldn't have hours to spend retrying, so I just upgraded to 88.1 since it seemed like several people were able to win with that upgrade level.